


Carry On

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle's upset with how the Clave tells her to move on from Max's death.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

How are you suppose to get over a death? How do you just carry on? He was a person. He was my little brother Max. He should not be forgotten. We should be allowed to mourn. 

The Clave tells us, a grieving family that's falling the hell apart, to just move on. Pretend it, that he, never happened. To erase the days of laughs and smiles. To erase the best little brother ever.

How the hell may I supposed to be a solider and carry on?


End file.
